Gaining Love
by can-i-go-back-now
Summary: Peter Parker and Wade Wilson are two average high schoolers who team up to outrun Peter's main bully, Flash Thompson. Later on, the two gain each other's trust, their own powers, and eventually love. AU, spideypool. Rating for the language. Favorite and Follow please, and leave a review! Sorry my summaries suck.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Second Spideypool fic. You guys like? Fave and Follow! You guys no like? Get the fuck off. I do not own any of these characters mentioned, tell that to Sony, Fox, Marvel, whateva! Enjoy! Btw, this is MY UNIVERSE IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT AU MEANS. MY STORY, MY WAY.**

Chapter 1: Gaining Trust

Peter Benjamin Parker was an average 17-year-old boy with messy brown hair, brown eyes, skinny frame, and big nerdy glasses. He was an excellent student all throughout his years, science his main priority. However, when Peter was 6, his parents mysteriously died, leaving him with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Peter had been left a strange pod of arachnids his father had been working on, so he treasured them and put them in his makeshift lab, his own bedroom. His father told him they were very special spiders, so Peter made sure that they didn't get out of the pod, mainly to keep his Aunt's heart beating, and that they lived healthy, special-spider lives. Peter made this promise to his father a vow to his uncle when he died shortly after, robbed and murdered by a criminal. He also made a promise to himself to keep his aunt safe and strong, and to do everything in his power to make sure the two had what they needed.

After all, with great power, comes great responsibility.

~.~

Wade Winston Wilson was a not so average 18-year-old boy with bright blonde hair, bright blue eyes, built frame, and a license to kill. He did alright in school, though he excelled in sports more than anything. When Wade was young, his father skipped out on him when his mother was stricken with cancer. Wade, 7 years old, made a promise to keep his mother alive in any way. He went to the doctor with her, helped her through the chemotherapy, waited on her hand and foot, anything to make her feel better. The only thing Wade's father ever left for him was a pair of katana blades with black and red handles, in case his mother ever started to croak. Wade didn't take it that way, he used the swords for good in some sorts. At 15, Wade tracked down his father and got the job done, so he wouldn't ever skip out on anyone else. From that point on, something snapped inside of Wade, and he continued to kill people he thought were bad, or didn't deserve to live. He was offered a few assignments for money and he took them. Chemo wasn't exactly cheap. When Wade's mother died that same year, he was left alone in an empty apartment, and his mind went further into insanity. When he was 17, the same cancer that had taken his mother had gotten to him, and Wade thought his life was over, until he was offered a test subject job for the Weapon X (is it Weapon X, I forget) project that would cure his cancer and give him powers. Wade turned down the offer several times until he realized the cancer was getting worse.

He didn't really have anything to live for, did he?

~.~

"H-hey! Let me go!" Peter screeched out. He was currently being dragged down the crowded hall, to his locker, where it was time for the 2:45 stuffing.

"Oh come on, nerd! It's not like you have anything better to do, unless you sit there and jack off to your dead uncle!" The bully, Flash Thompson retorted. This really got Peter riled up. He placed both of his feet on the floor and shrugged off the hoodie Flash was holding him by, freeing him of Flash's grasp. Peter wasn't very strong, but he always had witty comebacks in the place of violence.

"You should have thought about that before you were caught doing the same in the back of the classroom." Peter huffed. Okay, maybe that wasn't the wittiest comeback, but it was something. Flash stepped up the skinnier male, breathing hard.

"Don't try to save yourself now, you're totally getting screwed over, fucktard." Flash grabbed Peter by the collar, ready to knock him out with one punch. Wade had been watching while the cheerleaders flocked around him, laughing. He hated seeing the kid get the same treatment everyday, it wasn't fair. And boy, did he know about fairness. Faking a laugh, Wade turned towards one of the cheerleaders.

"Watch this, babe." Wade walked over towards the two. He knew Flash personally, they played football together since freshman year. He knew well enough that Flash was stupid enough to believe anything. _Anything_.

"Thompson! What do we have here?" Wade said darkly, smiling at Peter. _'He's cute. Too cute to get smacked around like this. I guess I _have_ to help him out.'_ Wade thought, looking Peter up and down.

"Peter Parker. Science geek for life." Flash told Wade as if they were dealing with a rare species. Wade batted Flash on the shoulder lightly.

"I got this one." He said as if he were some major villain plotting which fallen hero would stay fallen.

"..alright." Flash handed over Peter with uncertainty. Peter on the other hand felt like a Grade A punching package. Wade grabbed Peter with incredible speed, twisting around while putting force backwards on Peter, slamming him against the locker, causing the skinny kid obvious pain.

"LISTEN UP!" Wade roared in his face. If Peter didn't have self control, he'd totally shit his pants. "Hey, I'm not really gonna do anything to you, because you deserve better than to GET SCREWED OVER BY HIM!" Wade pointed back at Flash, who grinned smugly. "I'm just gonna scream at you a bit then let you GO GET MY BOOK BAG out of the locker room or somethin'. The real question is, do you trust me enough to go through with this? If not, we're both screwed." Wade explained. It was hard for Peter to even listen with the evil tone he had spoken in. But, it was either get a book bag from a sweaty room or get pummeled. Definitely the book bag.

"I'll do it!" Peter squeaked out. Flash was in obvious confusion, but Wade turned back and grinned. "Just, please don't hurt me!" Peter wailed. He actually meant that part. He had only met Wade once before for some science project and he was a very brutal guy, even by just _sitting_ there he intimidated everyone. Wade released him roughly and sent Peter off, pushing him in the direction of the gym.

"Hurry up, dipshit! I don't have any fuckin' time to waste on little pussies like you!" Wade turned towards Flash.

"I don't get it, why'd you-" Wade cut him off right there.

"Shut up, I've got a weapon and I don't need blockheads like you ruinin' shit for me." Wade sneered. He turned away and stalked off, cursing. "This kid is gonna take way too long."

~.~

Peter took his time alright, wondering why Wade out of all people, would help him. Maybe it was because he stopped dressing like a geek and more like he actually belonged amidst jocks and emo kids. Maybe it was because he proved the Chemistry teacher wronged and saved them from a major test they were going to bomb. Nah, it was definitely the time he hacked the school system and shut off all the cameras so Flash and his buddies could pull the fire alarm and set off the sprinklers, throwing away about a good hour and a half of calculus. He grabbed the book bag quickly and exited the testosterone-filled room and walked smack into Wade.

"You took too long." Wade said darkly, snatching the book bag. Suddenly, footsteps were heard, followed by angry shouting.

"Hey, Wilson! Some kid said you were fakin' it to save that worthless nerd!" Flash shouted, loud enough for anyone to hear. "You're fuckin' dead, bro." Suddenly, the footsteps got faster and harder as Flash broke out into a run.

"D-do you trust me?" Peter asked Wade shakily.

"What?" Wade looked down at him, Peter was visibly shaking.

"W-well, the c-cameras are still down a-and I estimate we only have about 2 minutes to get out of here before Flash shows up. Chances are more than 67% that he brought some buddies along to help." Peter rushed to get the words out.

"You really are a smart kid.." Wade muttered.

"Well? Do you trust my judgement?" Peter asked again.

"Yeah, I could always skip school." Wade smiled. "So, what's your plan?"

"We go out through the exit at the back of the locker room and that should lead us to the hall that no one goes down, which only ends to a window. Dead end, unless you can make a fifteen foot drop." Peter ran back into the locker room, Wade following.

"How do you know all of this?" Wade asked, pulling ahead of Peter.

"Just shut up and run." Peter pushed his glasses back on his face.

"WILSON! PARKER!" Flash burst open the door.

"Oh no...we're running out of time, we're gonna die, I'm only 17!" Peter ran faster.

"No we're not, trust me." Wade said. Before Peter had time to respond, Wade grabbed one of his arms quickly, the force spinning him around and stopping him completely. Wade then wrapped an arm around Peter's waist and lifted him over his shoulder in no time. After turning around a couple of benches, Wade slammed open the door and ran down the hallway, getting to the window with seconds to spare.

"We've only got about ten seconds to jump, that way he won't know where we went. Hurry, open the window!" Peter commanded.

"I don't know kid, this seems pretty insane. We could fight back, well I could." Wade said.

"Trust me, okay?! We've got seven seconds." Peter screamed the first part. Wade slid open the large window and sat on the ledge.

"I'm glad we've gained each other's trust, dude. We're gonna need it." He put Peter down beside him, and slid the window closed again just as Flash burst open the exit they used. He still couldn't see them, so Wade took a deep breath and jumped, grabbing Peter's ankle at the last second. He resisted screaming and watched as Wade's body fell in a pile of leaves, the colors fluttering up as the teen groaned in pain. In no time, he landed on Wade belly-down, rolling off with a groan.

"Yeah, glad we've gained each other's trust."


	2. Chapter 2

**How do you guys like it so far? I think spideypool is my favorite thing to write about now, because there's so much emotion involved.****_ "No words my little poolparty, just EMOTION"_**** Yeah, have you seen that? Have you seen the Deadpool movie test footage?! Omfg...YES. Anyways, on with the story.**

Chapter 2: Gaining Friendship

"So...This is where you live?" Peter looked around the small apartment he was standing in with Wade. It was semi-clean at least, not that much save for a few takeout boxes and plates lying around. Saying the apartment was small was an understatement. Walking in, you saw a gray-ish couch facing the right where a medium-sized T.V. was propped on a coffee table against the wall, a console plugged in, yet to be determined. Looking to the left of the door, the carpet of the 'living room' met the tile of the 'kitchen', which needed a desperate 1.5 hours of sponge, dishwasher, and all-purpose cleaner. This was presumably the largest part of the complex, it had to be. From the door to the wall across the adjoined rooms, was about a good fifteen feet of space. From there, Peter had assumed that there was a bedroom and bathroom, maybe a place where laundry was taken care of, if space allowed it.

"Yeah..nothing much to it. Just me." Wade looked around his humble abode, picking up some plates and setting them in the kitchen.

"Just you?" Peter asked. Sure, Wade was 18 and technically an adult, but didn't he have parents? Peter didn't have any, save his precious Aunt May and spiders he considered family, but everyone had someone, right?

"No! Um, my mom's away on a trip.." Wade said, rubbing the back of his head. The hair in the back was thinning fast, thanks to chemotherapy, thanks to cancer. Wade sighed deeply internally.

"Really? Where?" Peter asked, eyes lit up.

"Um..actually, she's in the sky right now.." Wade tried to get it out as nice as he could. He didn't want to disappoint the little nerd.

"Oh, you mean she's like on a plane?" Peter didn't get the memo.

"Sure..let's leave it at that. Enough about me, what about you?" Wade changed the subject quickly, adding a bright smile.

"Oh I live with my Aunt May and some spiders." Peter looked down, dragging his foot in circles.

"Infestation?" Wade asked cautiously, checking him for any present crawlers.

"No, no, my parents left them before they um..kind of sort of died." Peter hushed that last part, turning bright red at the thought.

"I'm sorry.." Wade said awkwardly, punching Peter softly. "I know what it feels like kid, hang in there." Peter looked up at Wade with soft eyes. Though they were a year apart, Wade was physically older, whereas Peter was mentally older.

"Really?" Peter tightened his grip on his book bag. He wanted to know more about Wade, to finally have at least one friend. One who could easily protect him.

"Yeah..How about we just stay here for the rest of the day? I don't haven any important classes and it's only 3:00." Wade inquired, wanting to get to know Peter. If he was as smart as he seemed, then maybe he could fix his dilemma.

"Um, no offense, but let's go to my place. This isn't really the safest part of New York." Peter offered. Wade knew they both needed the friendship, this was his only chance at life.

"Yeah, yeah, lemme get a bag or somethin'. Think your auntie will let me stay the night or until my mom gets back at least?" Wade walked to the right, past the living room and into a small and kempt bedroom, with a large black dresser and matching and very tall black wardrobe, where his prized possessions rested.

"Sure, I guess. She's pretty nice. We might have to share a room however." Peter pushed up his glasses.

"Great.." Wade muttered, stuffing clothes in a red and black duffle bag. His hand swept across a bright yellow sheet of paper, the Weapon X flyer he had been given. Sighing, Wade picked up the sheet and sat on his bed, running a hand through his thinning golden hair. "God I hope this works.." Wade mumbled, groaning. Suddenly, a voice was randomly yapping in his ear.

**Hey! What's going on with us?**

"What the hell...?" Wade's voice raised a little. Where in the hell had that come from? Was this his conscience? If so, it really was annoying.

_Oh come on, you know it's us. _A deeper voice, more professional and mature, resonated in Wade's mind, making him jump back on the bed.

"Who the hell are you?!"

_You know who we are._

**Yeah! Ever since you slapped your pop in the ground for playing hooky on you and good ol' Mom, we've been hanging around subconsciously.**

_Yes, well, you just never paid us attention. You're losing it, brother._

**No we're losing it, isn't that right? Ooooh, who's the cutie in the doorway, he's got some eyes on 'im!**

_And quite the ass.._

"Cutie in the...?" Wade looked up and there was Peter, standing in the doorway.

"Um...Ready to go?" Peter asked shyly, blush returning to his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah." Wade zipped up the duffle and stood, clearly confused.

~.~

"Hello Peter." Aunt May was in the kitchen preparing an afternoon snack for the boys when she got Peter's call.

"Hello Aunt May. Wade, this is Aunt May. Aunt May this is Wade." Peter threw his book bag down and hugged his aunt.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Wade shook her hand, only to be pulled into a hug.

"No need for formalities, young man, it's been too long since Peter brought a friend home." Aunt May smiled at Wade.

"Yeah..We're just going up to my room so, see ya." Peter hurried past, going down a short corridor and opening a door. A very neat yet cluttered bedroom with posters and containers neatly proportioned was what assumed to be Peter's room. The walls were a light gray color, with a deep brown wooden desk with what seemed like lab equipment, sticking out oddly in the boy's room. Peter plopped on his bed, a twin mattress with a bright red comforter, the end of the bed about two feet away from a tall brown closet with two doors and small, black knobs that was closed, saved a brown leather messenger bag that jutted out awkwardly.

"Cool place." Wade threw his bag down, slapping himself in a bean bag chair right by the side of Peter's bed.

"Sorry it's cramped.." Peter pushed his glasses up, and ruffled his spiky brown hair.

"No worries," Wade said casually. That's when he noticed the pods of spiders. There were about ten of them, thick, silver metal ends and a greenish glass showed the spiders. Peter had said sometime earlier in the school year that he studied spiders, but all these were black widows. Not necessarily black, some were red. The spiders moved around very quickly, and the webs within seemed to be made of plastic. Wade realized these spiders weren't ordinary. Two of the ten pods were actually full of the creatures, the other eight were filled with webs and very few.

"So..." Peter looked at Wade hopefully.

"Tell me about yourself." Wade stared at the spiders.

~.~

"It's just me an' my aunt." Peter concluded softly, pushing his glasses up for the sixth time that night. The boys were still in Peter's room, chowing down on pizza, finding out they had a lot in common. Except the whole 'jock vs. nerd' thing.

"Why do you do that?" Wade asked. He was now sitting on the bed with Peter, having ditched the bean bag long ago.

"Do what?" Peter pushed up his glasses again.

**He's doing the thing!**

_It is quite attractive._

"Yeah...Pushing up your glasses I mean." Wade inched closer to Peter.

"I-insecurities." Peter stammered, blushing slightly. Wade was in his personal bubble of space, and was inching closer by the second.

"But you're so.."

_Cute?_

**Sexy?**

"Nice." Wade finished, entranced by Peter's innocence. There was something about his character that Wade was truly attracted to. It was the caring that Peter had for people, helping those who didn't ask for it. He didn't have to come up with that plan, but he did and here they were, basically best friends after they got to know each other. Wade had to admit that he didn't normally go for guys, but he could make an exception.

"M-me? N-no, I um, I just kinda c-care about everyone." Peter nervously pulled the words out of his throat and forced himself to look at Wade. He was so goddamn perfect it hurt. His hair was as golden as the sunset. His jawline could cut diamonds it was so sharp. His eyes, well, Peter could have never found a more perfect shadow of blue in his life. And here they were, getting all chummy.

"Oh come on. Don't pretend you don't know." Wade said lowly towards Peter, adding a small smirk.

**_What_**_ are we doing?!_

**What are _we_ doing?! Kiss him!**

"D-don't know w-what?" Peter's heart was racing a million miles an hour.

"That you're," Wade leaned down to Peter's neck and pecked it. "My _best friend_."He leaned back up into Peter's face, breathing on to his lips.

"Okay, best friend," Peter brushed his lips against his. This sudden confidence boost wasn't going to last, and he had to do what he had to do. "You've got pizza breath. _Bad_."

**Yeah, this was more friendly than anticipated, but fun! The setting is currently the movie set up of Peter's bedroom from TASM 2. Rate and Review my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up? You guys have any chapter suggestions, let me know! I do not own Wade, Peter, and the titles Spiderman and Deadpool or any food name brands mentioned. FUN FACT: Wade's skin isn't actually cancerous, but burned as a side effect of the accident.**

Chapter 3: Gaining Power

Peter sat at his desk, busy cleaning out the spider pods of excess webbing. This process took Peter hours at a time, and he was constantly warned by his aunt to be careful around such spiders- one bite could possibly kill him. Other than his aunt's worry for his safety, Peter knew that she didn't want little spiders all over the apartment. Suddenly, his phone buzzed beside him repeatedly, Wade's name flashing across the screen, with the selfie Peter reluctantly let him take. Peter put down an open tube of spiders and answered the phone.

'_What's up?_' Wade's voice was happy, more noticeable than usual.

"Nothing," Peter replied coolly. "You seem excited."

'_Because I am!_' Wade cheered on the other end of the line. He was currently hustling through the streets of New York, making his way to Peter.

"Why?" He asked, picking up a metal rod the size of a pencil. He felt something across his hand, but ignored it, thinking it was a hair or web fiber. One of the very active and unusual spiders, a dark red black widow, was slowly making its way across the back of his hand. It moved swiftly, barely making contact with the skin on Peter's hand.

'_Because my life is about to get 10 times better, that's why!_' Wade exclaimed, rushing up the stairs to the apartment. '_I'm at your place to drop off a couple of things, I'll be back in a couple hours._' With that, he hung up and knocked on the door, let in by Aunt May. He rushed to Peter's room, who barely had time to register what Wade had said. Wade burst in the room, startling Peter, who jumped quickly. The spider on his hand was now provoked, and searched for a place to bite Peter and inject deadly venom into his bloodstream. The spider reached one of the large veins protruding out of Peter's hand and prepared to bite.

"Here, take this." Wade tossed his backpack and his coat to Peter, smiling brightly.

"O-okay!" Peter nervously caught the jacket, when he felt the spider bite. "Aaugh!" Peter screamed and released the jacket.

"Something wrong?" Wade looked at Peter cautiously. He noticed the open pod and the various webs strewn about the desk.

"N-no, something in your coat must have pricked me or whatever." Peter shaking his hand, the spider falling off. He stepped to the side, crushing the spider before Wade had time to notice.

"Let me see, it could have been one of those spiders." Wade reached out to Peter, who backed up rather forcefully into the wall.

"NO! I mean, uh, I'm fine, see?" Peter showed the back of his hand to Wade, thankfully, the bite hadn't taken affect that quick. "Besides, don't you have somewhere to be?" Peter asked quickly.

"Yeah! Just wait, Petey, you'll see a new and improved Wade in a couple of hours!" He forgot all about Peter for a minute.

"Cool!" Peter smiled through the pain, this was really starting to _hurt_. Wade pushed past, yelling goodbyes and zooming out of the apartment. When Peter looked out of the window and saw Wade take off down the street and heard Aunt May tell him she was going out for groceries, he sank to the floor. Knowing the coast was clear, he let out a loud scream of pain and forced back tears. Standing shakily, he tried to reach the phone to call for help, but the waves of pain generating from his hand made him stumble backwards onto the floor. Bullets of sweat poured out of Peter, as he forced himself to shrug off the sweater he had on. Screaming once more, Peter clutched his hand so hard his knuckles turned white from the force. His vision began to get blurry, and his breathing increased. Peter took one last look at his hand, a throbbing red mess, when he noticed a small hole open up in his wrist.

"I-i'm dreaming..t-this can, this can't b-be happening to me.." Peter's vision darkened until he met blissful unconsciousness.

~.~

Wade hurried down the street, pushing past people swiftly to get to his destination. He didn't care about the rude comments thrown his way, he only cared about this project, the solution to all of his problems. When he finally arrived, he looked up at the old warehouse. It looked abandoned, but at the same time, it looked like the place all Grade A superheroes came from. Wade's smile got bigger, as he made his way to the doors.

Creaking open the large, rusty doors, Wade saw nothing but lab equipment and scientists running around like mice.

"Um..." the eighteen-year-old looked around at the technology before him. "Hi?" He spoke nervously. All at once everything stopped. Then, a middle-aged man with a very, _very_ dingy lab coat and a white, curly mustache walked up to Wade, adjusting his glasses.

"I assume you are Mr. Wilson, are you not?" The doctor questioned swiftly, not once looking up from the clipboard he held.

"Just call me Wade." Wade proudly stated. The doctor finally looked up, and was taken aback by Wade's appearance. He expected someone who just _oozed_ out the sense that he didn't want to live anymore, not this guy who was strangely beautiful. The doctor shrugged and led Wade down a long, dark corridor, with large, thick windows that showed several experiment rooms.

"So, _Wade_," the doctor tried his name out darkly, presumably jealous of the man before him. "Why did you decide to take up this offer?" The doctor led them to the last room on the left, with a few more doctors, one table full of lab equipment with a very noticeable syringe of undetermined liquid, and a long, metal chair, shining brightly due to the overhead lights.

"I've got nothing to live for." Wade shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. He went to walk in the room, but the doctor stopped him quickly.

"I assume you're an athlete." The doctor looked Wade up and down, only to receive a nod and a noise of utter apathy.

"Yeah, why?" Wade dragged his scuffed sneakers along the concrete floor.

"Why not make that a professional career? Why not put those good looks to use, young man? I simply wish to know what the _hell_ you are doing in my facility when you have _so much_ potential to make a fantastic living, not ruin your life and possibly die trying to gain silly _powers_." The doctor had his clipboard by his side, staring into Wade's soul. Wade looked back at him with just as much intensity, sighing deeply.

"My life, or what I call hell, is nothing. I have no friends, no one that cares about me, my parents are dead, and I'm stuck crashing at some nerd's house because my rent is way past overdue." His face softened, and he removed the arm of the doctor in the doorway. "The cancer doesn't help either." Wade added lowly, walking into the room.

~.~

Peter woke up after what felt like hours, feeling strangely calm. His vision was very blurry, and he reached out for his glasses.

"They must've fallen off my face somehow..." Peter murmured to himself, feeling his face. His glasses were on his face however, which left Peter very confused. He slowly took off his glasses and found he could see perfectly without them. "What the hell...?" Peter stood up slowly, feeling as if his muscles had been massaged with gold lotion. He suddenly remembered why he had blacked out, and looked at his hand. Where a spider bite would be, was smooth, perfect skin. When he turned over his wrist, the small hole that had formed before he blacked out was still there. Peter jumped back, falling on his bed, and looked at his wrist. Falling on his bed made his phone jump slightly, the 300 dollar device about to crash to the floor. Peter felt as if his whole body was tingling, and with incredible speed he grabbed the phone nanoseconds before it fell to the floor.

"Peter? Peter are you alright dear?" Aunt May called out from the kitchen. Peter panicked inside as he heard footsteps. Aunt May popped her head inside and looked around. "Peter, where are your glasses?" She asked, deeply concerned.

"They um, fell off my face..?" Peter asked more than stated.

"Well, alright. Call me if you need anything." Aunt May turned to leave. Peter thought about confessing to her right then and there, but he knew she couldn't take it with his Uncle Ben, the fact that they could barely pay rent, and that Peter didn't have a stable job to pay off tuition.

"Aunt May?" Peter took a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"Can we order takeout?"

~.~

Wade was securely strapped down to the metal chair, getting ready to subject to dangerous chemicals. The doctor said a few words, telling him that they would have to keep him awake, to see how he reacts. The procedure was simple, first, they'd take out the cancer tumor, then inject him with serum, a liquid that would give him regenerative abilities.

"Alright Wade, we're going to have to keep you awake to see how the serum takes affect when you're conscious." A nurse calmly said beside him.

"So..those aren't anesthetics, are they?" Wade smiled at the nurse, who let out a flirty giggle in response.

"You're funny," The nurse smiled at him. The doctor coughed beside her and she turned serious. "Um, no, they aren't anesthetics, but stabilizers of a sort."

"Okay.." Wade said cautiously.

"Ready to begin?" The doctor asked.

"Whatever."

"Alright. Annie, inject him with the serum." The doctor ordered swiftly, preparing to write notes on his clipboard.

"This is just gonna feel like a flu shot." Annie said, and prepared the syringe. Wade stared around the room and silently thought to himself.

"This is going to work right?" Wade blurted out suddenly, when the nurse started to clean the crook of his elbow.

"Having second thoughts?" The doctor chuckled.

"No, I'm trying to make sure I don't have a doctor who doesn't know what he's talking about!" Wade roared violently, starting to pull on the restraints.

"Goddammit boy!" The doctor held him down until Wade calmed down. He was still pissed, and the room was deadly silent as Wade stared at the doctor, then the nurse in pent up anger.

"Do it. _I fucking dare you_." Wade hissed at the nurse. Annie trembled at his suddenly violent reaction, and took a step back.

"You heard him, do it!" The doctor commanded at her.

"No, I mean, I don't know, we haven't taken out the tumor, what if it does backfire?" She asked quietly.

"Get the hell offa me!" Wade yelled, pulling at the restraints again.

"Wade." The doctor looked him in the eye.

"What."

"You'll be fine. Annie." The doctor motioned towards her and she slowly approached him.

"You can have my number after we finish." She winked at him. Wade managed a small smile. Annie looked at Wade one last time, admiring his soft blonde hair, baby blue eyes, perfect jawline, everything that made him up to be the man he was now.

"You don't... you don't have to-"

"Yes I do." Wade stared at her with such a soft intensity it almost made her tear up. Wade let the thin hair fall in his face as he recounted all the events that led up to this moment. The day his father walked out of the door and never came back. The day he found the katana blades, positioned on his mother's neck to put her in her misery early. The day he used all those months of training and searching to watch his father's decapitated body fall to the floor, his mental stability no more. The day he stood outside, alone in the rain, as his mother's casket was lowered, beautifully decorated the way she described it to him. The day he met Peter, alone and bullied relentlessy. Today, the day he decided to walk through the doors. Oh how Wade wished that he had kissed Peter goodbye.

"I don't know you that well, but... but I would like to you." Annie said, on the verge of tears. Sure she had made superheroes before, her great-grandfather helped Steve Rogers become Captain America. But there were no circumstances where she had been reluctant to grant a wish, or help a man gain power. But today, today was most certainly different. Slowly, Annie leaned down and gave Wade a small and slow peck on the cheek, brushing away his hair from his face.

"East side cafe, next Friday, 8 on the dot." Wade said lowly.

"Can't wait to see my new hero." And with that, Annie closed her eyes and pushed the needle in.

~.~

Wade opened his eyes, and heard no sound. He couldn't speak, and he couldn't move. Annie was moving frantically above him, the doctor viciously taking notes. He felt drops on his face, Annie now pressing her self against him, crying her heart out. He opened his mouth to comfort her, when he felt immense pain.

Wade screamed.

~.~

Peter felt no side effects to his new powers, when all at once his body began to shake and tremble violently, his new acquired spider-sense going haywire. He tried to find the source of trouble, but the tingling in his body began to hurt, making him drop to the floor, breathing heavily.

Peter screamed.

~.~

_Hello._

**Heeeeeeey.**

_You feel that?_

**Feel what?**

"Shut up!" Wade screamed, writhing against the metal table.

"Wade! Stop!" Annie screamed. Wade broke through the leather cuffs on his hands and shoved her backwards, knocking her into a wall.

"Get out! Get out of me! I wish you would shut the fucking hell up!" Wade grabbed a sharp tool and cut the cuffs off of his legs, trying to find anything to get the voices out. He desperately needed something, he wished to die at this very moment. Digging in his pockets, he found the lighter of one of his football buddies and flicked the wheel, conjuring a flame. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU GODDAMN PRICKS!" Wade screamed. His skin was burning, the serum working to remove the cancerous cells, killing them at once. He took the end of his shirt, and connected it to the flame.

Wade fell to the floor, screaming and burning when red lights flashed and the sprinklers came on.


End file.
